atomic Noha first battle
by atomicbetty
Summary: In this story atomic Noha has to save Betty from being executed for something that she didn’t do


Atomic Noha very first battle

If you would like to use atomic Noha you can send me an email and I will think about it

In this story atomic Noha has to save Betty from being executed for something that she didn't do

Disclaimer I do NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY I would like to though

Chapter 1

Bad news

It was another summer un like any other for Betty and Noha they got married after they got out of high school and been together for 5 years then Noha said something stupid and they broke up and hade a divorce Betty's heart was shattered she wouldn't eat or drink any thing for three day and her mom finally made her eat something or she would put her in some hospital for depressed people and Noha was just as up set as Betty he thought about killing him self for saying what he said but he never killed him self. They worked every thing out about three or fore months later and said let not get remarried and just be boy friend and girl friend and they both said ok and hugged each other and went on with there life's. Betty is now 23 and is still in love with Noha who is now 22 and a little bit taller than Betty he has been with the galactic guardians for two years now and has yet to go an a mission with Betty that would soon change. Betty said hi Noha as she found him at the mall and he said you're late again they both laughed and she said sorry it took longer than I thought I would he said its ok I don't mind its just I don't like the fact that I can't go with you on you're adventures and Betty said yea I know I tried to talk to degill but he said no he's not ready just yet another two or three years maybe he said that a bunch of crap Noha said what is they heard a voice be hind them Betty turned around to see Penelope and Dylan. Betty and Noha said hi guys what's up nothing munch said Dylan and Penelope said. Penelope said can I talk to Betty alone for a sec pleases she asked Dylan and Noha they said yea go a head Betty and Penelope walked alone for a few minuets and Penelope said how are thing with you and Noha Betty said we got divorced and Penelope said huh y? Noha said he wanted to go out with other people and we had a big fight and got a divorced but we worked every thing out and well we are back together again and we might not get remarried I told him I would think about it. Penelope said I am so sorry I didn't know she said its ok Penelope. Betty said so how are thing with you and Dylan Penelope well we didn't get married after all because after the night of the school dance he ran off with some other girl the sad part is it was with one of my closest friends I told him the wedding was off and he said good I didn't want to get married any way. And we yelled at each other and walked off and now here I am all alone once more Penelope stared to cry Betty hugged her and said don't cry you will find some one sooner or later Penelope said you think I will she asked? Yes I do Penelope hugged her back and said thank you. You are a true friend Betty blushed and said thank you. Then betty's watch went off and Betty said I have to go I will talk to you later Penelope said ok betty see you later she grabbed Noha and said we have a situation Noha said what is it I don't know yet it just now went off Betty.

Chapter 2

Penelope's promise

Betty and Noh went around the corner where on one was looking and said Atomic Betty and Atomic Noha reporting for duty! and degill said we need you're help right away there been a accident over at maxims lair we don't know what happened we need you guys to go and investigate just then Degill said who's that other girl Betty turns around to see Penelope and says what are you doing here Penelope? Degill says bring her with you now betty says sorry Penelope you have come with us Penelope tries to run but Betty grabs her by the hand and says now X-5 they where taken to Betts ship and Betty and Noha look at Penelope and say sorry about this. Penelope says pleases don't hurt me she says with a bunch of tears coming down her eyes hitting the floor of the ship he curls up in the corner trying to stop crying. Betty and Noha look at each other and smile Penelope its ok where not going to hurt you Betty walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder and says come on stand up Penelope! Penelope stands up and tries to stop crying and hugs Betty and says thank you we still have to take you to see admiral degill though. Penelope said y? Toughs are his orders Penelope started to cry again and said pleases don't take me to him. I am sorry Penelope Noha said we have no choice. Penelope said please I promise I won't tell any one I swear I wont she had a lot of tears in her eyes Betty pulled Noha away and said look away! he said y she yelled look away ok he said and turned around Betty took a knife out of her boot she kept it there in case she hand no other way of getting out of a bad situation and she took off her glove and cut her hand a little and told Penelope to do the same thing she said no way I am not going to do it. Then Betty said I am sorry I have to take you to degill Betty said ok I will do it she took the knife and cut her hand she screamed a little and said ok now what? We are going to make a blood promise you can't tell any one what you heard or saw here today now if you agree then shake my hand she looked at Noha who was still looking away she said ok and shook Betty's hand there blood mixing Betty liked her hand and told Penelope to do the same thing and she did and said I wont tell a soul Penelope said. Betty said if you do I will take you to degill and he will decide what to do to you Betty and Penelope shook hands one more time and Betty said ok X-5 send her back to earth. X-5 said but captain that would be a bad idea Betty interrupted him and said do it now as you wish captain Betty looked at her and said I will see you back on earth ok Penelope said ok and I wont tell any one ok Betty said good and she was sent back to earth. Noha yelled at Betty what the hell where you thinking you can't trust Penelope maybe you can't but I can she is a true friend she is part of me now Noha said no she's not Betty showed him her hand and said yes she is we made a blood promise Noha looked away and said wrap that cut up is gross she I need to rinse it out first because the knife was a bit rusty X-5 said here you go captain use this. What is it she asked? Its alcohol it will clean that cut right out. Betty said I am just glade it came off on my hand instead of Penelope's then we would defiantly have a big problem on our hand Noha said no you would I didn't have a thing to do with this. Betty's watch started to beep again she answered it Atomic Betty here where is the earth girl she got away sir sorry he said its ok no one will believe her any way betty ok we are off to maximizes layer now good he said and Betty said Atomic betty over and out

Chapter 3

Betty collapse during a light saber battle with Maximas

They reach maximizes lair and see that it was a big mess Atomic Betty tells Atomic Noha to stay in the ship and watch out for any one who would try to attack the ship Noha says I don't want to stay here I want to go with you he said. Betty says I know but degill said you're not ready enough yea that's what he thinks Noha said I am as good as any other man or woman she laughed. It's not funny he said and it's not fair and you know it he yelled at her. Calm down Noha I will talk to degill when we get back Betty said. he said ok I will stay here he said good said betty she turned to walk down the ramp of the ship but lost her balance. Betty are you ok Noha said running to her side yea just got dizzy all of a sudden she shook her head an said ok I will be back I an about45 minutes ok Noha said call me if any thing goes wrong ok Betty said ok and kissed him on the lips and said you guys keep safe ok he said ok I will she left the ship. She walked in to Maximas lair and said holy cow what happened here minimums ran up and said come quickly Maximas need you're help now they both ran Betty got dizzy again and ran in to a wall and fell over. Minimums laughed at her and called her a drunk she said ouch holding her head what the hell is wrong with me minimums walked over to her and helped her up she said y are you helping me he said its because you're drunk he started to laugh she said no I am not I don't know what's wrong now do you want me to help you're boss or not he said yes please he said right this way they started to run minimums showed Betty where he was she looked down he was trapped. Betty said are you ok? He said does it look like I am ok? She said I will help you out she laid on the floor and reached in the hole he was in and he grabbed her hand and Betty pulled Maximas up and he said I got you now he pulled his light saber and swung it at her she pulled hers just in time he said you fell in to my trap dear girl she said no I didn't she went after him and tried to take hi out quickly she made him trip on a loose brick on the floor his light saber fell away from him it fell back in the hole she jumped at him and said you are mine this time she got so dizzy she missed him and fell in the hole Maximas said what the hell just happened he said to him self she has never missed a target be for. He heard a loud thud he looked in the hole and saw her UN conches and not moving minimums go and get her now! And make shore she alive I want to find out what happened to her he said minimums said right a way boss he said to him self I hope she's dead he said and went to get her he looked at her and saw that she was bleeding from her hand and face he pulled her up and said here you go sir he laid her in front of him in a puddle of her own blood the blood was on her uniform and every thing she came to and saw him she said w wh what happened? He said you are hurt you tried to attack passed you passed out and fell in that pit right there he said you're hurt I am going to lock you in a room right now with some alcohol and bandages stuff to help you get better he said. Betty said y are you doing this because I want you to be in perfect condition when I have you executed for tress passing she said what you cant do that o but my dear I can see I called the galactic police over and they are on there way right now he said. In the mean time I need you to sleep he hit Betty's wound on her for head and said sleep now she passed out and didn't wake up

Chapter 4

Atomic Noha saves Atomic Betty In one heck of a battle

Back at the ship Noha was sitting in Betty's chair and was trying to think of y she let Penelope all of a sudden they heard police sirens o crap X-5 put the cloaking device on he said I can take orders from you you're not in charge Noha pushed him out of the way and said I will do it my self he turned it on just in time. They flew and sat there ship next to Atomic Noah's and Betty's they saw them caring a stretcher Atomic Noha said huh Atomic Betty is probably hurt and need's my help I don't care what she said I am going he grabbed a laser gun and said I will be back get the ship ready to leave we are going to leave when I am done sparky said I am going with you captain X-5 said he Is not met to be captain Atomic Noha looked at X-5 and said after this if Betty is in trouble I will be you under stand that X-5 said yea yea what ever. Noha said be ready or else he walked out and looked around and said I am coming Betty he said. Betty woke up and said ouch my head she looked in a mirror and said that's just great my out fit is cover in blood then she took her hand it was puffy she shook her hand and said shit its infected Maximas herd her and said what did you just say she said mind your own manners he said I wouldn't be that way if I where you Atomic Betty! He laughed she said sorry I am hurt to badly and I know it she felt dizzy he said in about ten minutes you wont have to worry about it he laughed muhaa hahahah she looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes and says so this is how its going to end she looks over at the laser fence and sees Maximas laughing at her Betty stand up and runs at him minimums says look out boss Maximas looks at the gate and see Atomic betty jumping at her he stands there and watches her get. Shocked she was thrown back at the wall and fell to the floor UN conches is she ok minimums he yelled at him who cares he laughed and turned to see Atomic Noha he said who the hell are you Noha said who I am is none of you're biasness he yelled now where is Atomic Betty. Maximas said look in here he pulled the laser gun and said back off get away from her now Maximas said ok and backed off he walked over to the cell and saw Betty laying on the floor not moving he yelled at Maximas what did you do to her she passed out during a battle with me an I put her in there and she is going to be executed as soon as the galactic police get here. Noha saw Betty was bleeding he said let me in with her now he yelled he said no problem he opened the door and said you go he pointed the laser gun at him and said I will fight you for her if I lose you keep her and me and I will quite the galactic guardians for ever Maximas ok and if you win I take Atomic betty with me and we leave never to return to bother you again un less you try to take over the world Maximas said deal so how are we going to do this first thing is first Atomic Noha said I am going to help Atomic Betty and get her cleaned up and Maximas said y do you bother with the girl? Atomic Noha said it's because I love her she is the only friend I have Maximas said you know what just take her and leave Atomic Noha said really? Maximas said yea and Atomic Noha said thank you he said you are not that bad of a villain. Minimums said with his angry face what are you doing boss he is in the cell close it Maximas slapped him and said quite you fool you don't rune true love he said trying not to laugh minimums said o ok I get it. Noha cleaned Betty up and put a bandage on Betty's head she came to a little and said I told you to stay in the ship and passed out again. He said Betty wake up Betty please he felt her pulse she barley hade on 9 Maximas said what did you call her he looked at him and said I am going to kill you he laid her on the bed and took her light saber and said I am Atomic Noha and you are my first villain I am going to take down. Maximas laughed and said minimums bring me mi light saber now he said right away boss Minimums he brought him a wooden box and said open it pleases Maximas took his light saber and said you make the first move. Atomic Noha saw that the light came out was green the same color as his Maximas said I got this from an old woman called grandma. Atomic Noah said no that's Atomic Betty's grandmas light saber that's right you fool now come and get it Noha ran at him and tried to hit Maximas but he moved making Noha hitting the wooden box that Betty's grandma light saber sat in he swung the sword be hind him hitting Maximizes sword sparks fell with the hit mean wile Betty saw the gate was open she walked out but fell over she hade lost a lot of blood she forced self up and started to walk and walked in to the room where Atomic Noah was fighting Maximas her watch beeped and she said A AT Atomic betty reporting for duty Degill said what on earth happened to you I fell in a pit and passed out she fell back wards and hit her head on the ground Degill said we are sending you a medical unite now she didn't say any thing. He said Betty one more time she didn't say any thing he called galactic guardians that where out and said that attention all galactic guardians we have a situation over at Maximas and Betty is very badly injured and need heal a.s.a.p Atomic Rodger heard the call and was the first one to say I am on my way sir Degill said thank you and make shore she is still ok she looked a little pail he also said that her face was missed colored I am on my way sir he got in his ship and told his crew to Maximas lair on the double ok one of the member of his crew said ok and the flew off. Maximas had just hit Atomic Noha on the hand where he kept his watch and said ouch dame it I cant move my hand Maximas said I broke you're hand you are the worst fighter and the worst galactic guardians I have ever seen Noha said you wish he jumped at Maximas and hit him on the arm and he dropped his light saber and fell back holing his arm and said how did you do that Noha said I practice with Atomic Betty all the time he said Maximas grabbed his light saber and said so we are even then huh he was shocked and said here take it and leave you win Maximas through it at him and Atomic Noha bent over to pick it up and Maximas hit him in the face with his Cain and said you fool you acetyl trusted me Atomic Noha fell over and said ouch god dame it he fell over with his hands on his face he dropped hi light saber and Maximas picked it up and said see you in time I will take this for the time being and said come Minimums lets go he left never to be seen again the galactic police came in and saw Atomic Noha on the floor bleeding from the mouth and nose the helped him up he pulled his arm back and said get away from me I am going to find Atomic betty he walked down the hall way and saw here on the floor in a puddle of blood he ran over to her and picked her up and said Betty are you ok she didn't move or talk she wasn't breathing either he ran out side and saw Atomic Rodger and said we need to get her to the galactic hospital he said ok lets move.

The last chapter

Betty wakes up and Noha has a poem for her

Later in the hospital it was declared that Betty was in deed dead Noha fell to his knees bloody nose in all and started to cry then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and saw Penelope he said y are you here I got caught be Degill him self he wasn't going to brain wash me he asked me to join you guys as a galactic guardian and I said yes I accept I am so sorry about Betty I know how munch you loved her Noha called Betty's grandma and told her to call Betty's mom and Penelope's mom and tell them that we where staying the night and she said ok dear is every thing ok? He said no Betty is in critical condition she said what he said yea she is dead she said ok I see I will tell them you guys are staying over a few day this week ok he said ok he walked in to Betty's room and said what's that beeping he looked at the heart monater and said she is a live but barley he walked over to Betty and ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the lips softly and felt that she was kissing him back she came to and said ah ouch my head what happened she was still covered in blood her pink out fit was ruined and she said did we get out of there be for the galactic police came he said yes we did and you have Atomic Rodger to thank I have to go get looked at I think my nose is broken she passed out again about fore or five days later she came to and Atomic Noha and Atomic Penelope where sitting there in there outfits Penelope was awake and saw Betty looking around and said how are you filling I am a little dizzy but I am fine Noha has been here since you first got here he hasn't left the room or eaten any thing at all I am worried about him wake him up Betty said Penelope said ok Penelope shook him and he jumped up pulling Betty's light saber and said who's there Penelope fell over and said look Betty's awake he looked over at her and said o my god he dropped it and ran and gave her a big hug she squeaked and said ouch my back he let go and said I am so glade you are awake he said I have some good news for you Betty and I have something for you she said really? He said yes he handed her a wooden box that said Betty she opened it and saw her grand mothers light saber where did you find this she said? He said I beat Maximas for it but at the cost of a broken nose and hand she blushed and said thank you where's you're light saber I don't have on any more Maximas took it and said this is now mine and left I she said o here take mine then she handed it to him and said here take it he said thank you Betty and she said where's my out fit its being cleaned she looked and saw that she was wearing a pink gown with her name Betty written a crossed It she said my head hurts he said you hurt you self enough that they considered you dead at one point and did all they could to save you. You have a broken hand fore busted ribs two on each side a gash on you're fore head and a twisted ankle we did all we could to heal you. You where hurt pretty bad you're hand was infected and bruised them healed it and said for you to take this as soon as you wake up. She said thank you guys and Noha said I wrote you a poem she said ok can me here it please? He said yea. You ready she said yea I am ok here you go.

On the verge of tears,

I tell you so long.

One of our worst fears,

Is to hear a goodbye song.

I cry as I write this for you,

Tears streaming down my face.

I want to know you love me too,

While I walk away at a fast pace.

Following after you I run,

But you seem so far away.

This is no longer any fun,

Nothing is all we say.

I pray this is not the end,

No, it can not stop here.

My love to you I send,

Loosing you is my worst fear.

Just thinking about it kills me,

So I guess I must be dead.

You are the only one, you see,

Now it's just what I have not said.

Betty hade tears coming down her face and said that was so beautiful she hugged him and said I love you so munch lets go home Penelope said yea I am ready to go home Betty said I have to go to my grandmas house I have something I want to give her they all went to Betty's grandmas place and she said Grandma I have something for you she said what is it my dear Betty she handed her the wooden box that said Betty and opened it and said o my god you found it she said where did you get it from? Betty said ask Noha I beat Maximas for it he took mine and Betty gave me hers and now she doesn't have one Betty's grandma said well in that case here you are Betty she said no I cant take it you hold on to it she said no I want you to use it you know I wont be around munch longer and she said you are right and Betty said you now what guys we need a name to call our self's they said the Atomic crew and the lit there light saber and said one for all and all for one.

The end

Notes this was a fun one to Wright a close friend of mine made the poem for me and said I could use it she is one of my closet friends I have in the world and I would like to thank her for letting me use her poem. I also used the all for one thing from the three musk tars

Disclaimer I do not own atomic Betty


End file.
